


Everything's Coming up Dean and Cas

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Dean is happy as hell, Episode Related, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Fluff, Gen, I don't write this kind of thing usually, IDK nothing really happens but maybe this is pre-slash, Suddenly I am on team Dean and Cas, sort of meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Everything is fine now. Not like "everything is on fire but this is fine," like Cas is home and everything's fine.





	Everything's Coming up Dean and Cas

Everything is fine now. Not like "everything is on fire but this is fine," like Cas is home and everything's fine. There's coffee and cowboys, and Dean will save the girl, but if he doesn't or he can't he doesn't care terribly much. And if Jack kills someone, well, how could Jack be a monster? Anyway, it's like Sam's (probably) said (by now) a thousand times, if he's not a monster, Jack can't be either. 

Dean's been watching Castiel and Jack. Well, mostly Castiel. Like, really watching Castiel. But when he does, he can see the resemblance. The...just...everything. So of course Jack's not a monster.

Of course, nothing is really that simple. Not for them, never for them. They'll have to chase Jack down with his attack of conscience. And it's a good one. He should have one. It's just, the Winchesters aren't at their first rodeo and neither is a warrior of a garrison of heaven.

They'll find him. And in the meantime, Cas is home.

When they find the kid, there will be more movies, more human customs to teach, more of Dean being an angry sleeper even when he doesn't want to be. Sure, that's all from PTSD hell, but it's cute Castiel knows, picked it up.

Mostly, though, it's just that Cas is home, and that's just fine. Cowboy hat and all.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode made me so happy and made me love these two so much, they are freaking adorable.


End file.
